The Underwater Kiss
by burnt up feeling
Summary: The Titan War has just ended, and it's Percy's birthday. What's Annabeth's gift to him? A kiss? \ \ A collab with VCRx / / our take on the famous underwater percabeth kiss.


**The Underwater Kiss**

•••

 _ **VCRx: Well hai, all! We decided to do a collab oneshot today… So here it is...**_

 **ImpossibleThings12: Yup. Hey everyone! Here is some fluffy percabeth! *And the crowd goes wild***

 _ **V: Heh, yeah. The crowd will be wild. Let's just hope this doesn't get out of hand.**_

 **I: Haha, I get the last word here! Enjoy!**

•••

"Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench while I was watching the swirling waves of Long Island Sound in the distance. I looked her way and she smiled, before holding out a huge misshapen cupcake with thick blue icing. "Happy Birthday."

I stared at her. "What?"

"It's August 18th," she said, frowning. "Your birthday, right?"

I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning. This same morning I had made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true _right_ on schedule, and the fact that it was my birthday had completely slipped from my mind.

"Make a wish," she chided, putting a blue candle atop of the cake.

"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked, eyeing the monstrosity between us. In all my years of knowing Annabeth, I had never thought of her much of someone to get into baking.

She shrugged. "Tyson helped."

" _That_ explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I winked. "With extra blue cement."

She laughed, before pulling out a lighter.

As she ignites the candle, I thought for a second about what I could possibly wish for. A new sword? Maybe a nice big house, or a lot of money? The idea sounded too selfish.

Then my mind went to my mom. My parents, the camp and all the training I had done throughout the years that had all led up to this morning. I had already done so much with my life. What could I possibly want?

Then I met Annabeth's stormy eyes, her dark irises scrunched up around trying to figure out what I was thinking. Then, the idea came to me.

I grinned back at her and blew out the candle.

Annabeth scooted a little bit closer to me on the bench and we cutted the cupcake in half, sharing it and eating with our fingers. We watched the ocean and the drifting waves. We watched the squawking seagulls that flew overhead.

Crickets and monsters churned up noises in the woods, but otherwise it was just us. Just us.

"You saved the world," she said.

" _We,_ saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new oracle… which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed.

Annabeth shrugged, swinging her legs, "Oh… I don't know..."

"Uh-huh."

She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt..."

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

I brushed the cake crumbs off my hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable… Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored in the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking..."

"Oh, you so wanted to."

"Well. Maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, cause things could always get better. And I was thinking…"

My throat felt really dry.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice was soft. She knelt and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I looked over and saw she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," I complained.

"I am not," she snickered.

"You are _so_ not making this easy."

Then she laughed for real and she put her hands around my neck. "I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

When she kissed me, my thoughts melted.

I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly, the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way, as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.

"Oh come on!" I said. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse chanted with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted. With a big cheer, they carried us down the hill, but kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too, even though my face was completely red.

We held hands even as they dumped us into the frigid water. The lake engulfed us, bubbles swirled all around; and I only had to concentrate a moment, for the bubbles to group together and form a giant one around us.

Thanks to my powers, we were dry as we floated down into the depths.

Annabeth smiled curtly at me, blushing as we sunk into the abyss.

We held on to each other, all the way until we hit the cool sandy bottom of the lake. Her being so close to me put my ADHD on hyperdrive. I noticed all the little details.

Above us, moonlight and torches flickered, while we sat in twilight. Distorted shouts from worried campers above, and the smooth echo of the lake's flowing water, gave the only ambiance.

But none of that worried me. I focused onto Annabeth's large, beautiful, silver blonde hair almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. We were silent for a few moments; just glad for each other's company. Listening to the fish and curious naiads as they swam around us. Annabeth's steady breathing and my own.

The shouts of impatient campers from above.

"Well, Seaweed Brain? Are you going to tell me what you wished for?"

I opened my mouth to answer and Annabeth let go of my hand and carefully wrapped her arms around my neck. My heart pulsed - jumping in my chest as she pulled closer towards me. My arms instinctively wrap around her body and tighten. She tilted her head and gently pressed her lips onto mine. As our faces met, I noticed everything about her.

Her lips were soft and perfect and I tenderly kissed her back. Her hands moved from my neck to my hair, where she knotted some of it into her hands. Without breaking the kiss, I pulled her even closer, if that was possible.

It was heaven, maybe better than Elysium.

She closed her eyes, and I closed mine as we both melted into the kiss. Then, I took a chance and deepened it. I might've not seen it, but I felt her eyes shoot open in surprise, and then quickly settle, as she easily gave into the kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist, holding tight.

My heart sped. All I could think was that Annabeth was here. That she was _actually_ kissing me. I prayed it wasn't just a dream… because, it felt _way_ too real.

" _Annabeth."_ I thought. That was my wish. It was the one thing I most wanted. To be with Annabeth.

Her face. Her hair. Her laugh. Her…. everything. Everything about her was absolutely perfect. She was Annabeth.

 _My_ Annabeth.

Our kiss grew slightly heated and passionate.

It might have lasted a few moments. Maybe an entire minute. It might as well have been an eternity. But finally Annabeth pulled away, and opened her bright, grey eyes to meet my sea green ones.

"That was pretty easy, in my opinion," I whispered into her lips.

She laughed, and punched me softly on the shoulder before looking up. "Think we should go up yet?"

"Nah. We have all the time in the world." I told her, and she agreed. We were in no rush. I definitely wasn't, and as we delved into yet another kiss, I thought, _it was pretty much the best underwater kiss ever._

Things can always get better… and I think the stars were dancing for me tonight.

•••

 **ImpossibleThings12: I personally think, that, that was beautifully written… how about you guys? ;**

 _ **VCRx: If it wasn't for you, then oh well. We tried.**_

 **I: Everyone clap for VCRx, *clappity clap* as he probably did the bulk of it!**

 _ **V: Not even go to deny that. : P But she helped somewhat too.**_

 **I: Hey! I try to be courteous and that's what I get?**

 _ **V: Well of course. Anyway, her kissing scene was like a dozen times better than mine, so props on her for that.**_

 **I: *curtseys* Why, thank you kind sir.**

 _ **V: Well. I hope you liked the ending, I came up with it…**_

 **I: Yes, it was very alluring.**

 _ **V: Wanna say goodbye to the good people?**_

 **I: I rather think my loyal subjects enjoy our conversation, do they not? …. Okay. I'm dropping the whole shakespearean princess act.**

 _ **V: Yeah, it was getting very tiresome.**_

 **I: Yeah. Bye everyone! Hope you enjoyed!**

 _ **V: Yes! The last words are mine! Baii!**_

 **I: I refuse to let that happen.**

 _ **V: Aww**_ **.** _ **But you got the last word earlier!**_

 **I: *smirks* I know.**

 ***bickering continues***

 **LINEBREAK GETS TO END IT! YEEEEEEE! BYEEE!**

 _ **WAIT!-**_

 **ImpossibleThings12: Actually, linebreak doesn't get to end! I forgot to mention, the amazing cover for this story was drawn by my awesome friend. (who will go by Lena for now.) I think Lena did a great job, and hope you guys think so too! She worked really hard on it for me (there'll be more of her covers for my stuff later on also) So, there's a copyright on it, sort of. It's owned by me, let's just go with that.** _ **Now**_ **this story is actually over.**


End file.
